Sauvetage désespéré
by COC
Summary: Minerva doit se rendre au Manoir M pour récupérer des documents, mais en chemin, elle tombe malencontreusement sur Voldemort.HGMM chapter 5 avec une jolie surprise en rab ! FIC SUSPENDUE
1. un regard puis deux

Chapitre 1 :

Minerva Mcgonagall parcourait le couloir à grands pas. Les cris et les rires des secondes années qu'elle avait en cours pendant une heure retentissaient jusqu'à elle.

Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, la directrice adjointe remuait de sombres pensées. Elle sortait tout juste du bureau du professeur Dumbledore, et venait d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec lui et les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. A la surprise de tous, Voldemort demeurait invisible aux yeux du Ministère et des mondes sorciers et moldus confondus.

Bien que tout ce petit monde soit sur ses gardes, Albus Dumbledore redoutait une attaque de grande envergure de la part des mangemorts en fuite.

L'Ordre s'était incroyablement agrandie après son succès au Département des Mystères, et le professeur Mcgonagall avait fort à faire. En effet, c'était elle qui était chargée de la liste des noms, et Dieu seul sait combien il y en avait, entre les réfugiés au 12, Square Grimmaud, les espions mangemorts tels que Severus Snape et Drago Malfoy, ceux comme les Aurors au service du Ministère de la Magie qui récoltaient les informations au grain.

En bref, Minerva Mcgonagall était débordée.

Alors qu'elle arrivait devant sa salle de classe, elle aperçut la silhouette fine d'une sixième ou septième année courant en direction d'une porte.

Le professeur Mcgonagall aurait reconnu cette personne n'importe où : Hermione Granger.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demanda un instant pourquoi la jeune fille était en retard à son cours.

Hermione laissa soudainement tomber un livre qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser, et en relevant la tête, elle rencontra le regard étonné de sa directrice de maison. Après un sourire d'excuse, elle se détourna précipitamment et entra dans sa salle après avoir frappé.

Minerva Mcgonagall soupira en secouant la tête et fit signe à ses élèves d'entrer, tout en se reprochant intérieurement son attitude protectrice envers Hermione.

Granger, pardon !

Pas de familiarité avec les élèves.

Hermione courait à toute allure dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pestant et jurant vulgairement contre son ami Ron, qui l'avait ENCORE mise en retard. Surtout qu'elle avait un cours d'arithmancie !

Enfin, c'était pour la bonne cause. Ronald Weasley voulait devenir Auror, et il avait grandement besoin d'aide, ses connaissances en Potions étant quelque peu limitées.

Essoufflée, Hermione aperçut la porte de son cours en train de se refermer. Soupirant de soulagement, elle pressa le pas. Soudain, son livre lui échappa des mains. Elle gémit et se baissa précipitamment. Lorsqu'elle se releva, son livre à la main, elle rencontra de plein fouet le regard chocolat de sa directrice de maison. Un instant interdite, elle réagit avec un temps de retard et adressa un sourire pitoyable à la femme étonnée.

En entrant dans sa salle de classe, Hermione s'excusa platement et s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir à sa place.

Le reste du cours, elle le passa es yeux dans le vague. Le regard du professeur Mcgonagall, qu'elle avait attrapé au vol sans le vouloir, l'avait troublé et surpris plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Il était chaleureux, tendre… Et inquiet. Hermione n'en avait jamais vu un tel depuis longtemps, depuis le divorce de ses parents en fait.

A la fin du cours, Hermione comprit enfin pourquoi ce regard l'avait troublé. Il était agréable et doux, et lui avait réchauffé le cœur, d'une certaine façon.

La cloche venait de sonner, au grand bonheur de tous, y compris des profs. « Enfin les vacances ! » Songea Minerva Mcgonagall, grandement soulagée. Pendant les vacances de Noël, les membres de l'Ordre dont le trio trop bien connu et les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard qui en faisaient partis, passaient leur vacance au 12, Square Grimmaud.

Cela ne ravissait pas particulièrement la directrice adjointe, tous ces adolescents astiquant de vieilles babioles moisis et circulant librement dans les pièces occupées.

Enfin bon, il était déjà heureux qu'elle eût un bureau à elle seule dans ce manoir.

Minerva attrapa ses affaires et dévala les escaliers sous sa forme d'Animagus. Le Poudlard Express venait tout juste de partir, ainsi que la minorité des professeurs.

Dans le hall, le professeur Dumbledore, les professeurs restants et une trentaine d'élèves attendaient et discutaient à voix basse entre eux.

Minerva parcourut la foule du regard et aperçut son élève préférée qui, elle aussi, examinait attentivement les personnes encapuchonnées.

Le professeur sourit, reprit forme humaine, rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur son visage, et murmura un charme d'impassabilité.

« Ah, Minerva, nous vous attendions. »

« Albus, il faut que je passe au Manoir M chercher quelque chose d'important, allez-y, je vous rejoins à Londres plus tard. »

Albus jeta un coup d'œil surpris à son amie, puis haussa les épaules.

« Bien, comme vous voudrez, suivez-moi tous, nous allons prendre un portoloin. »

Les sorciers se groupèrent autour du mage, mais Minerva aperçut une jeune fille restée à l'écart, le regard fixé sur elle.

« Allons Miss Granger, venez donc » Fit calmement Albus Dumbledore en levant vers elle un regard pétillant.

La jeune sorcière hésita un court instant, puis elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bras d'Harry. Dans un tourbillon de couleurs, ils disparurent, et le professeur Mcgonagall resta un long moment interdite, les yeux noisettes de sa meilleure élève encore imprimés dans sa rétine.

Puis, dans un mouvement de cape, elle fit volte face et transplana.

Hermione atterrit sur les fesses et poussa un grognement de douleur. Un à un, les membres de l'Ordre, sauf Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape, se relevèrent dans la plus grande confusion.

Ils étaient à présent au 12, Square Grimmaud, et ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur que tout le monde s'installa. Lorsque enfin, ils se retrouvèrent à la table de la salle à manger du Manoir des Black (qui était immense), une heure trente était passé, et tous avaient grand faim.

Alors que Molly Weasley envoyait ses enfants chercher la nourriture qu'elle avait préparée dans la cuisine, Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et se dirigea vers le professeur Dumbledore.

« Professeur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Le professeur Mcgonagall n'est pas encore rentrer ? »

Un long silence se fit, et Albus fronça les sourcils. L'autonomie de son adjointe lui avait fait oublier son petit écart, et à présent, il était inquiet. Se levant, il déclara calmement qu'il allait la chercher, qu'ils feraient mieux de se restaurer en attendant leur retour.

« Je vous accompagne »

L'affirmation de la jeune élève avait laissé abasourdies les personnes présentes dans la pièce, excepté Albus Dumbledore qui l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Très bien, préparez-vous »

Hermione attrapa sa baguette et vint se placer à côté de son directeur. Dans un bruissement d'ailes et un éclair enflammé, ils disparurent sous le chant protecteur du phénix.

Minerva atterrit juste devant le portail du Manoir M. M. pour Mcgonagall, Maudit, Mystérieux ou Mauvais, qu'importe, elle détestait ce Manoir familial. Le fantôme de Lord Mcgonagall hantait les lieux depuis belle lurette, et le portail était grand ouvert, signe que le manoir était abandonné depuis longtemps.

D'un pas énergique, la femme franchit les hauts-murs et traversa à pieds l'immense forêt touffue et sombre. Arrivée devant la porte d'une bâtisse de la taille d'une maison normale, elle attrapa la clé pendue à un crochet et nommée : _Maison du Gardien. _Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit sa baguette.

En grimpant dans les étages, elle rencontra diverses créatures qu'elles repoussa soit avec le pied, soit avec la baguette. Arrivée dans une chambre verte pâle, elle se dirigea vers une immense commode, et ouvrit un des tiroirs. D'un geste, elle le déboîta, et passant la main dans le trou, elle attrapa un petit objet qu'elle fourra dans sa poche.

Après avoir tout remis à sa place, elle bondit sur ses pieds et dévala les escaliers, maudissant le sort d'anti-transplanage, placé sur tout le domaine par ses parents. Tant qu'un Mcgonagall est en vie, le sort demeure toujours aussi efficace.

Minerva se retrouva bientôt dehors, sous le vent sinistre qui produisait des bruits bizarres dans les tuiles du toit de la vieille bâtisse. Elle fit un pas en avant et de magnifiques carrés de pelouses fleuries apparurent, ainsi qu'un chemin se révélant doucement, et s'arrêtant dans une vaste cour gravillonnée et décorée de nombreuses fontaines, toutes aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres.

Dans un bruissement d'ailes, une ravissante colombe blanche apparut, suivit immédiatement d'une centaine de ses congénères.

Dans un ballet incessant et incroyable, les oiseaux dessinèrent avec leurs ailes un petit château, agrémenté d'un immense parc et d'un lac.

Minerva soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ses parents adoptifs avaient toujours eu des goûts extravagants, en particulier pour la décoration et l'illusion.

Lorsque le château et le parc furent terminés, les colombes, dans un éclair blanc, disparurent, le décor vibra, et le domaine devint réel.

La femme sortit de sa poche l'objet récupérer quelques instants plus tôt, et s'approcha de la grande et double porte d'entrée. Elle introduisit cette clé dans la serrure et entra.

Les lumières du corridor s'allumèrent toutes seules, et les rideaux s'ouvrirent d'eux même. Minerva traversa le couloir illuminé et ouvrit la porte en bois massif au bout. Une immense salle de bal, au parquet ciré, dont les rideaux s'ouvrirent à toute volée, l'illuminant. Une scène un peu surélevée avait servi pour de très grands et très anciens musiciens, et le parquet était légèrement user, preuve qu'il avait déjà servit, lui aussi.

Minerva traversa l'immense pièce et passa une petite porte au fond. Après avoir grimper dans un escalier en colimaçon, elle déboucha dans un corridor. Tout au bout de ce corridor, une petite chambre bleue était garnie d'un lit à baldaquin.

Dans un des pommeau du lit, qu'elle dévissa, elle sortit un parchemin, roulé, qu'elle fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique.

Elle se retourna, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le fantôme de Lord Mcgonagall, qui ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur.

Ces imbéciles… Marmonnait-il.

Bonsoir Lord.

Ma chère, bonsoir. Votre présence en ces lieux me surprend. Seriez-vous venu me visiter ?

Non, Milord, vous vous trompez. Mais votre attitude me laisse croire que vous êtes indisposés par quelque chose.

En effet, je suis outré. De mon temps, on ne laissait pas n'importe quels individus pénétrer dans ma grandissime demeure.

Pardon ?

Minerva, qui s'était remise en marche, s'arrêta tout net, et le fut traverser par le fantôme qui la précédait. Sans y prendre garde, elle le contourna et se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

Comment ça, « des individus » ?

Oui, habillés de noir, capés de la tête aux pieds, et armés de baguettes magiques. A leur façon d'entrer, ils étaient pressés, et ne voulaient pas se faire remarquer.

Minerva fit un tour sur elle-même et brandit sa baguette. Tous ses sens aux aguets, elle avança silencieusement dans la salle blanche et silencieuse. Son père vint soudain se placer devant elle.

Très chère, ne me dites pas que vous avez trempé dans quelconque mafia, et que ces gens sont venus vous chercher pour votre insubordination légendaire ?

Silence !

Offensé, Lord Mcgonagall traversa le parquet dans un hurlement à glacer le sang d'un mortel. Minerva n'y prêta guère attention, et vint se positionner au milieu de la pièce.

D'un geste de la baguette, elle éleva un bouclier d'énergie autour d'elle, et défie sa longue chevelure en queue de cheval. Un long instant, elle resta sur les genoux, les yeux dans le vide, comme si elle sondait l'immense domaine rien qu'avec son esprit. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et bondit sur le côté. Un éclair vert venait de surgir de derrière elle, et il frappa violemment un des miroirs de la salle, qui se brisa en milles morceaux. Dans un cri unanime, les mangemorts sortirent de leur cachette et attaquèrent la femme. Le combat fut chaotique, et quand Minerva parvint à passer la porte, toutes les vitres et tous les miroirs de la salle de bal étaient détruits. Courant à toute allure dans le couloir, elle parvint à la grande porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Elle descendit les marches en regardant ses pieds, et quand elle releva la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était à cinq mètres du mage noir le plus puissant en ces temps.

« Tom… » Lâcha t elle, dégoûtée.

« Minerva… Croyais-tu m'échapper en passant par la ? »

« Ben… A dire vrai… Oui ! »

Et elle balança un sortilège qui fit tomber une dizaine de mangemorts à terre. Lord Voldemort brandit sa baguette, et lança un Impardonnable. Celui-ci ricocha sur le bouclier et vint frapper un arbre qui grogna de douleur. Fronçant les sourcils, les mangemorts resserrèrent leurs positions. La femme était plus coriace qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé.

Après un silence pesant, durant lequel le mage et la sorcière se fixèrent calmement, Voldemort se redressa et montra le poing au ciel en récitant une incantation de l'ancien temps, disparut depuis longtemps. Un éclair zébra le ciel et vint frappé le bouclier de Minerva, qui se fendilla et disparut dans un éclatement lumineux.

La scène qui suivit se passa au ralenti. Elle leva également sa main, doigts écartés, vers le ciel. Un éclat divin traversa les nuages noirs et vint auréoler la directrice de maison. Elle était superbe, illuminée de blanc, les cheveux volants au vent, toute sa puissance révélée devant les démons.

Hermione atterrit de nouveau sur les fesses, devant un portail ancien et grand ouvert. Elle se releva et aperçut son directeur, debout, l'oiseau sur l'épaule et l'air inquiet. Attentivement, elle examina le décor autour d'elle et s'aperçut que le parc était abandonné.

« Euh… Professeur, vous êtes sûr qu'on est à la bonne adresse ? »

« Oui. Suivez-moi, nous allons traverser cette forêt »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au bosquet sombre et peu rassurant.

Dépêchons-nous, fit-elle sèchement.

Dumbledore sourit et la suivit dans le sentier sablé.

A peine arrivaient-ils à la fin de la forêt qu'ils entendirent des exclamations magiques et des bruits de sortilèges. Ils se regardèrent et se précipitèrent à la lisière.

Le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent les laissa d'abord ébahis, puis ils se ressaisirent et sortirent leurs baguettes.

Bien, je m'occupe de distraire ces imbéciles, occupez-vous de Minerva.

Comment je fais ? Murmura la sorcière en fixant désespérément sa Némésis.

Tirez la et essayer de la sortir de l'incantation. Après, vous devez vous rapprochez de moi.

Hermione aquiescat d'un signe de la tête et bondit vers la femme. Un instant hésitante, elle la contourna attentivement, puis finit par la prendre doucement par la main.

Professeur… Professeur, s'il-vous plaît…

Le regard indifférent et perdu dans le vide de son professeur lui serra le cœur, et dans un élan bouleversé, elle l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre elle.

Je vous en prie… Bredouilla la Gryffondore en pleurs.

Minerva se crispa soudain et sentit qu'on la rattrapait par la taille. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle eut le temps de voir les deux yeux chocolats d'Hermione et sa bouche vermeil la supplier tendrement.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient assis autour de la table, regardant fixement, soit leurs mains, soit leurs pieds. Leurs esprits étaient tous tournés vers un vieil homme, une femme et une jeune fille. Le cœur serrer par l'angoisse, ils attendaient, sentant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Soudain, dans un craquement et dans une odeur de brûler, ils virent apparaître, près de la cheminée, les personnes tant attendus. Sans perdre une seule seconde, Molly bondit sur ses pieds et enleva le corps de Minerva des bras d'Hermione. Elle disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, aussitôt suivie par les deux autres. Les membres se regardèrent, stupéfais et consternés.


	2. Alors, une maladie, peutêtre?

Molly avait rapidement ausculté Minerva et avait fini par promettre qu'elle se réveillerait d'ici peu. Albus Dumbledore s'empressa de la prendre par le bras et de sortir avec elle, laissant Hermione seule avec Minerva. Silencieusement, l'élève s'assit sur le lit, et la porte claqua dans son dos. Elle tendit la main et remit tendrement en place une mèche rebelle. Elle songeait combien les cheveux détachés lui allaient bien.

-Minerva ? Chuchota t elle. M'entendez-vous ?

Silence. Hermione baissa la tête, son visage se réfugiant derrière ses cheveux qui formaient une barrière épaisse. Ses épaules se mirent à tressauter bizarrement, et elle se leva d'un bond pour aller se réfugier dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Elle y resta, une heure durant, remuant de sombres pensées et réfléchissant à des questions qu'elle se posait depuis le fameux « regard » de sa directrice de maison.

Pourquoi était-elle tellement attirée par son professeur ? Pourquoi passait-elle ses nuits à rêver d'elle ? Et sous toutes les coutures en plus ? Elle avait l'impression de connaître parfaitement chaque parcelle de son corps, elle savait où se trouvait chaque grain de beauté, chaque rondeur…Et elle mourrait d'envie de le visiter pour de vrai…

Minerva poussa un grognement de douleur, la tête élancée par un point douloureux derrière la nuque. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était sombre, et elle ne doutât pas un seul instant qu'elle était chez le mage noir. Alors qu'elle se concentrait et se calmait afin de monter une protection mentale, un visage inquiet encadré d'une énorme touffe de cheveux auburn surgit dans son champ de vision.

Professeur? Vous allez mieux?

Tenez, prenez ça, ça va vous remettre sur pied.

Hermione aida la femme à se redresser contre les oreillers et porta un verre remplit d'un liquide bleuté à ses lèvres. Minerva ferma les yeux et grimaça en avalant. Hermione esquissa un sourire d'excuse.

C'est une potion du professeur Rogue.

Hermione ?

Oui, c'est moi, murmura la jeune femme en se rapprochant.

Que s'est-il passé?

De quoi vous rappelez-vous?

Je me souviens de Tom, et des mangemorts...

Et le professeur raconta à son élève son arrivée au manoir et sa découverte des mangemorts puis de Voldemort.

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'était deux yeux. Deux yeux marron.

Oui, c'était les miens.

Un silence se fit, puis Minerva ouvrit ses yeux et les plongea totalement dans ceux de son élève. Fascinée, Hermione s'aperçut alors que les prunelles en face d'elle étaient grises.

Merci.

Pour quoi?

Pour m'avoir remis les pieds sur terre et soustraite au mage noir.

Je n'étais pas seule, interrompit l'élève en se secouant mentalement, le professeur Dumbledore s'est défendu seul devant les mangemorts, et m'a défendu moi quand j'étais sensée vous sauver.

Sûrement.

Hermione rougit immédiatement sous le sourire de Minerva.

Tenez, Mme Pomfresh a dit que vous deviez prendre cette potion du sommeil, préparée également par le professeur Rogue.

Merci, Hermione.

Hermione sourit à son tour et Minerva avala tranquillement le breuvage. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser au fond du lit. Bientôt, sa respiration devint régulière, et sa tête glissa sur le côté.

Hermione lui prit la main en soupirant et se penchant à son oreille, elle lui souffla:

Je serais toujours là pour vous, je vous le promets. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et ce que j'éprouve m'est inconnu, mais j'en connais assez pour savoir que je ne laisserais personne vous faire du mal.

Tendrement, la jeune femme se pencha sur sa dulcinée et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle sortit.

_2 mois plus tard: _

Hermione piétinait sur place. Dans quelques minutes, le professeur McGonagall allait les faire entrer, et leur distribuer les examens de fin d'année. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, elle jaillit du dernier rang et se précipita au devant de son professeur.

Madame! S'il vous plaît, je pourrais vous parler deux secondes?

Bien sûr. Entrez, vous autre. Que se passe t il, Hermione?

Voilà, je crois que je ne pourrais pas assister au début de l'examen. Le professeur Rogue et moi-même sommes sur le point de trouver quelques indications à propos de vous-savez-quoi.

Le professeur scruta un instant la jeune fille, puis hocha silencieusement la tête.

Bien, mais vous resterez après l'examen afin de rattraper le temps perdu au début. Faites vite, jeune fille, et j'espère que le résultat sera fructueux.

Je ferais de mon mieux, madame.

_Quelques instants plus tard: _

Hermione, passez-moi le sang de Dragon. Et faites attention, c'est un ingrédient très rare!

On se demande bien pourquoi, marmonna la préfète.

Bien, touillez huit fois en huit puis éteignez le feu. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle finissait la potion, et elle commençait vraiment à avoir chaud.

Il y a un problème, lâcha soudain Rogue d'un ton sinistre.

Hermione leva son regard inquiet sur le chaudron; Une épaisse fumée grisâtre sortait du chaudron bouillonnant, ainsi que des giclées qui atterrissaient sur les ustensiles en fumant.

Oh, murmura Hermione.

A TERRE! Hurla soudain Rogue.

Il plongea sous le bureau, attrapant d'un même mouvement le bras de son élève.

Le chaudron implosa d'un seul coup, illuminant la pièce d'un éclat rouge sang. Lorsque Rogue se releva, la première chose qu'il fit, ce fut de prendre le pouls de son élève inconsciente. Ensuite, il jura.

On toqua à la porte. Persuadée que c'était Hermione, Minerva se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

-Severus ? Que me vaut votre visite et où est miss Granger ?

Il resta un instant silencieux puis soupira d'un air ennuyé.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Minerva, mais il y a eut un accident.

La femme pâlie et s'agrippa à la porte afin de ne pas tomber.

-Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Hermione ?

-A l'infirmerie.

Minerva se retourna, observa les élèves, puis revint sur Rogue.

-Vous pouvez… ?

Il haussa les épaules et pénétra dans la pièce. Minerva se tourna vers son bureau.

-Accio baguette !

La baguette vola jusqu'à sa main sous le regard étonné des élèves et de Rogue.

Minerva claqua la porte, se transforma en chat et se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie.

Lorsque Minerva pénétra dans la pièce, elle aperçut aussitôt Hermione sur son lit, seul tâche sombre parmi tout ce blanc. Elle se précipita vers la couche et s'assit doucement sur le rebord.

-Ah, Minerva, vous voilà enfin.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

-Que s'est-il passé, Albus ?

-Le chaudron, ou plutôt son contenu, a explosé et aspergé Miss Granger. D'après Severus, les effets seront soit sans gravités, soit mortels, soit entre les deux. La potion que lui et Miss Granger préparaient était extrêmement compliquée.

Minerva soupira d'un air contrit et se rassit sur le lit.

-Et avec tout ça, elle ne pourra même pas passer ses examens.

Albus sourit et regarda avec tendresse les deux mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, celle de l'élève et du professeur.

-Ah, Minerva, je suis contente de vous voir.

Le professeur se leva et regarda calmement l'infirmière.

-Que se passe t il ?

-J'ai un problème avec une de mes potions. J'hésite réellement à la donner à la miss. Cette potion la remettrait sur pied en quelques secondes, mais il arrive qu'elle ait des effets secondaires sur l'appareil reproducteur de la jeune fille. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Hum… Il ne faut rien faire sans l'accord de Miss Granger, non, mieux vaut attendre qu'elle se réveille d'elle-même. Et puis, ce serait ennuyeux pour elle de perdre son appareil avant même ses vingt ans.

-Ahem… Mesdames, puisque vous avez l'air de si bien vous entendre, je vais vous laisser. S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je serais dans mon bureau.

Le professeur Dumbledore disparut dans un des couloirs sous le regard des dames étonnées.

-Hum…

Hermione entrouvrit péniblement un œil puis l'autre.

-Hermione ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Surprise, la jeune fille examina attentivement Minerva. Elle détailla le visage fin et inquiet, les cheveux noir corbeau, les yeux gris et l'expression volontaire de la femme. « Pas plus de 45 ans, estima t elle mentalement, et plutôt pas mal. »

-Je vais bien merci.

Le professeur poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ?

Minerva poussa un hoquet de stupeur et fixa Hermione avec horreur.

-Par Merlin, Pompom !

L'infirmière rappliqua aussitôt, complètement affolée par le ton de Minerva.

-Que se passe t il ? Oh, elle juste réveillée. Pas de quoi s'affoler Minerva.

-Hermione, vous rappelez-vous votre nom de famille ?

-Non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Par tous les Saints !

-Allez vite chercher Dumbledore, Pompom. Vite !

L'infirmière disparut du champ de vision de la jeune fille qui se tourna vers Minerva.

-Que se passe t il ?

-Ma pauvre petite…

Minerva détourna la tête et laissa échapper une larme.

-Qu'avez-vous ? Quelle est cette eau qui coule sur votre visage ?

-Ce sont des larmes, Hermione. C'est parce que je suis triste.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Euh… Eh bien, ça dépend, je suis soit le professeur McGonagall, soit Minerva.

-Je préfère Minerva. Et je m'appelle Hermione, c'est cela ?

-Oh par Merlin…

Le soupir de Minerva fit grimacer la jeune fille. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi tout ce qu'elle disait était si catastrophique pour Minerva.

-Minerva ? Que se passe t il ? Pompom m'a dit qu'il y avait un gros problème, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh Albus, c'est horrible… J'ai bien peur que Hermione soit amnésique.

-Bien, récapitulons. Miss Granger, vous ne vous souvenez de rien. Et d'après vous, Pompom, c'est une amnésie temporaire qui pourrait très bien durer dix secondes comme dix minutes.

Personne ne pipa mot.

-Bien, répéta le directeur, légèrement ennuyé. Miss, vous voulez bien nous laissez seuls un instant s'il vous plaît ? Merci.

La porte claqua et Albus Dumbledore se tourna directement vers Minerva.

-Bien. Minerva, vous êtes la personne, de nous trois, qui connaissez le mieux miss Granger. Il vous incombe donc le rôle de l'aider.

Soupir. C'était inévitable.

-Pompom, ne faites surtout pas l'erreur d'oublier que vous êtes tenue par le secret professionnel. Est-ce clair ?

-Limpide, monsieur.

-Bien.

-Euh… Albus… Je… je vais devoir m'occuper de Hermione _seule _?

-Oh, je vous en prie Minerva, ne faites pas cette tête. Je veux juste que vous lui réappreniez la vie, les sentiments, sa connaissance et ses années oubliées. C'est tout !

-Ah, je vois, répondit la directrice-adjointe d'un ton sarcastique, eh bien, si ce n'est que ça, je pense que j'y arriverais sûrement !

-Allons Minerva, détendez-vous et… Profitez de l'aubaine !

-Je vous demande pardon ? S'offusqua la femme en virant à l'écarlate.

-Vous avez toute l'année, je vous remplacerais en métamorphose, ne vous inquiétez pas. A présent mesdames, je vais vous demander de sortir car, comme aurait dis mon père, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Minerva se leva d'un bond et alla ouvrir la porte à toute volée. Elle tomba nez à nez avec son élève préférée.

-Ah, Miss Granger. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer vos appartements. En fait, ce sont les miens, à partir de maintenant, nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail, en conséquence, nous allons devoir cohabiter.

-C'est bien, fit tout simplement la jeune fille.

Minerva l'observa un instant, puis secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées noires. Elle pressentait que sa vie n'allait pas être très mouvementée dans les temps qui allaient suivre.

Minerva se laissa aller contre la chaise d'un air lasse. Cela faisait deux heures que Hermione et elle faisaient de l'écriture. Ou plutôt, cela faisait deux heures que Hermione copiait, émerveillée, les mots, phrases et définitions que Minerva lui donnait. Le professeur se lamentait intérieurement, et de guerre lasse, avait fini par ne plus rien dire et par faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. C'est à dire lui donner des mots et leur définition.

-Ca y est, j'ai fini. Qu'est ce que je fais, maintenant ?

-Un break.

-Un berk ?

-Un brea-ke. Une pause, quoi. Un temps de repos. Une mi-temps. Un…

-Euh… Merci, mais j'ai compris.

-Tant mieux. Il est bientôt l'heure de descendre manger, je vais donc aller prendre une douche. Si vous avez faim, appelez un elfe de maison.

-Mais… Et moi alors ? Je ne peux pas prendre une douche également ?

-Si, bien sûr que si.

-Ah, je me disais aussi… Mais une douche, je dois en prendre une avec vous ?

Le teint de Minerva vira au rouge brique.

-Mais non, voyons, bien sûr que non ! Vous la prendrez après moi, évidemment.

-Evidemment… Répéta lentement Hermione en écarquillant les yeux d'incompréhension.

Minerva soupira et disparut derrière une porte qu'elle claqua aussitôt. Elle inspira calmement puis expira par la bouche, puis se déshabilla et passa sous le jet. Le massage brûlant de l'eau la détendit peu à peu, et elle laissa ses cheveux se dénouer et glisser sur ses épaules, ses hanches et le haut de ses fesses. Alors qu'elle tournait le dos à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle tourna la tête si vite qu'elle faillit se faire un torticolis. Dans l'encadrement, bien sûr, Hermione, bouche bée, le regard glissant de la chevelure de Minerva, qui cachait tout le haut du corps, en passant par ses fesses rondes et pour finir sur ses jambes fines.

-Wow ! Fit-elle, admirative. Ca c'est beau !

-Hermione !

Au ton pleine de reproche de Minerva, Hermione comprit qu'elle n'était pas à sa place.

-Je n'ai pas compris comment faire quand on a faim.

-Appelez Dobby et demandez lui ce que vous voulez !

-Oh.

Et Hermione referma la porte, son regard quittant à regret le corps offert à sa vue. Minerva s'empressa de se laver, de s'habiller et de sortir de la salle d'eau. Elle faillit d'ailleurs avoir une crise cardiaque en découvrant l'état de son salon.

-Oh, regardez cette chose, Minerva ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est mimi ?

La chose en question était Pattenrond, qui, après un festin de roi, s'était essuyé sur tout ce qui était literie et lingerie, juste avant de s'étaler de tout son long devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Minerva poussa de nouveau un soupir de lassitude et sortit sa baguette. Une rectification à faire : sa vie allait être TRES mouvementée désormais.

-Alors ?

Malgré le fait qu'elle aimait beaucoup Albus, Minerva avait parfois une grande envie de lui tordre le cou, comme à l'instant présent où il la regardait avec ce sourire et ce regard pétillant d'amusement.

-Alors quoi ? Fit-elle sèchement. Vous voulez quoi, au juste Albus ? Un rapport précis des faits ou une simple vue d'ensemble ?

-Oh, je crois que la vue d'ensemble suffira amplement. Alors ?

-Alors, j'ai fait ce soir, avec la meilleure élève que je n'ai jamais eue depuis Lili Evans, pendant deux heures, de l'écriture de mots et de leur définition tels que magie, baguette, chaudron. Mit à part le fait, bien sûr, qu'elle a saccagé mon appartement grâce à son chat et a voulu prendre une douche avec moi, ce qui a d'ailleurs bien failli arriver.

Albus Dumbledore était plié en deux sur sa chaise.

-Albus, Minerva, comment va miss Granger ?

-Ah, Severus. Eh bien, voyez-vous, elle est en pleine forme.

Sur sa chaise, Albus ricanait tout seul, s'attirant le regard de certains élèves, particulièrement de certains gryffondor. Minerva poussa un soupir désespéré et se leva sous le regard étonné et méfiant de Severus. Albus Dumbledore se calma aussitôt et s'adressa à la femme qui partait en souriant largement.

-Eh bien, Minerva, où allez-vous ? Vous ne voulez pas rester dîner ?

-Désolé, Albus, mais le ménage n'étant pas mon fort, j'ai très peur de l'état dans lequel je vais retrouver mon appartement si je m'absente trop longtemps. Aussi, messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Dès que le professeur eut refermé la porte derrière elle, Severus se tourna vers Albus.

-Qu'a t elle ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle a peur de quelque chose.

-Vous êtes très perspicace Severus, on vous l'a déjà dit ? Se moqua gentiment le directeur. Il se trouve que Minerva a un nouveau chaton chez elle, et il fait des ravages. Elle est désespérée.

-Oh. Et Miss Granger ? Que voulait dire Minerva par « elle est en pleine forme » ?

-Miss Granger va désormais prendre des cours particuliers, son état… Enfin bon, disons que l'accident n'a pas été sans dommages sur elle.

-Je vois, fit lentement le Serpentard, donc Potter n'aura désormais plus que Weasley ?

-Hum, je n'aurais jamais dis ça comme ça mais… Oui. Un peu de poulet ?

Minerva donna son mot de passe au portrait et avança lentement et craintivement vers ses appartements. Le grand silence qui l'accueillit la percuta de plein fouet. « Par Merlin, qu'a t elle encore fait ? » songea t-elle avec inquiétude.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte du salon et se figea sur place. Hermione était devant l'âtre de la cheminée, ses cheveux luisants tels de l'or, et ses yeux pailletés brillants d'un éclat mordoré. Elle était très appliquée, se mordillant les lèvres, à promener son crayon sur une feuille, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme un enfant qui veut réussir une surprise. Un sourire rêveur sur ses lèvres rouge sang fit vaciller Minerva. Celle-ci recula, tout étourdie par cette vision angélique. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et se massa les tempes de ses mains fraîches, fermant tristement les yeux.

Elle les rouvrit aussitôt, les pommettes rouges comme des pommes bien mûres de Hermione imprimées dans sa rétine. Elle secoua la tête et refit une entrée plus remarquée. La jeune fille leva aussitôt la tête et sourit avec douceur, faisant fondre la sévérité de Minerva comme du beurre.

-Ah, je suis contente de vous voir. Dobby a été très gentil et m'a donner des feuilles et des crayons pour écrire. Mais j'ai trouvé encore mieux, regardez.

Hermione tendit un feuillet à son professeur qui le prit en s'asseyant à terre. Un instant éberluée, elle crut avoir sous les yeux une photo moldue, c'est à dire une photo inanimée. En fait, il s'agissait d'un dessin de Pattenrond allongé de tout son long devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Minerva demeura un instant très surprise des dons de Hermione en dessin, puis elle comprit que, maintenant que la jeune fille avait perdue la mémoire, elle apprenait plus vite, mieux et surtout en plus grande quantité. Sa capacité à apprendre toute seule s'était améliorée au profit de son stock de mémoire.

-C'est très beau Hermione, continue, tu as vraiment du talent pour le dessin.

-Du talent ?

-Tu y arrive étonnamment bien.

-Oh ! Merci. Mais c'est très amusant, vous savez, ça me détend. J'en ai fait un pour vous, tenez. Vous êtes magnifique, j'ai beaucoup aimé vous dessinez.

Minerva eut soudain très chaud en voyant le dessin. Hermione l'avait dessinée avec une précision et une perfection absolue, tout y était, son regard surpris, ses longs cheveux dénoués et mouillés, son corps et l'eau qui coulait sur elle. Elle leva les yeux sur sa jeune protégée et lui prenant la main, lui posa le dessin dedans.

-Garde-le. Personnellement, je… Je ne pourrais jamais le regarder sans me sentir mal, douloureuse. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais je te demande juste de le garder, s'il te plaît.

-Comme vous voulez, fit Hermione un peu déstabilisée.

Elles se sourirent tranquillement, puis Hermione rangea ses affaires et appela Dobby.

-Tiens, Dobby, je t'ai fait un dessin.

-Oh, merci, Miss, vous êtes si gentille. Bonsoir, professeur.

-Bonsoir, Dobby. Au fait, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous ne disiez à personne que Miss Granger vit à présent chez moi. Pour tout le monde, elle est désormais partie, aussi, vous devez garder le secret de sa présence.

-Vous avez ma parole, madame.

-Merci Dobby. Tu peux partir.

-Bonne nuit, Dobby !

-Bonne nuit, Miss.

Et dans un pop sonore, l'elfe disparut. Minerva se tourna vers Hermione.

-C'est l'heure d'aller au lit. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Elles se levèrent et Minerva alluma sa baguette dans le sombre corridor. Elles passèrent devant quelques portes et s'arrêtèrent devant une. Hermione poussa doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Une douce odeur de bois se fit sentir, et au mur les torches s'allumèrent. Hermione était émerveillée.

-C'est fantastique, souffla t elle.

-Non, simplement magique, répondit Minerva avec un de ses rares sourires.

Et elle s'avancèrent doucement dans la pièce, la porte claquant derrière elle.


	3. Serment de Feu et confiture

Le craquement du feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée réveilla Severus Snape en sursaut. Il poussa un grognement et se redressa vivement. Son visage représentait parfaitement l'homme fatigué qu'il était, les cernes sous ses yeux faisaient des kilomètres, ses lèvres bleuies par le froid de la nuit étaient craquelées et ses cheveux pendaient lamentablement de chaque côté de son visage.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce sombre et exiguë, et finit par rencontrer son reflet dans un vieux miroir poussiéreux. Dans un soupir abattu, il constata les dégâts causés par la malnutrition et l'abus de pouvoir. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'Albus, Voldemort et compagnie. Il désirait plus que tout au monde avoir une vie tranquille, une retraite avec une femme et des enfants par dizaines dans un grand manoir avec un parc plus qu'immense, et des chevaux de dressage.

L'homme sentit le goût amer de la défaite dans sa bouche, et un rire jaune s'échappa de sa gorge tel une plainte rauque. Ah, elle était belle l'image qu'il donnait de lui ! Ô combien de souffrances avait-il enduré, et allait-il endurer ! Sa vie était un triste morceau d'horreur, de mensonges, de chagrins et de folie. Pas une trace d'énergie positive, de sentiments brûlants tels que le bonheur ou l'amour. Vive la vie !

Un cliquettement dans la serrure de la porte le fit se retourner. Le battant de bois s'ouvrit en grand, livrant le passage à Bellatrix Lestrange. Ses yeux, enfoncés dans leur orbite, croisèrent ceux du professeur, noirs ébène et sombres comme sa vie.

-Que se passe t-il ? Lança t il sèchement. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu t'es enfin décidée à m'interroger ou préfère-tu une tentative de meurtre ?

La jeune femme plissa les yeux et transforma ses cheveux noirs en une longue queue de cheval d'une blondeur couleur soleil. L'incroyable chevelure miroitante fut aussitôt accompagnée d'une magnifique paire d'yeux bleu fond d'océan et d'un ravissant petit nez trompette. Les lèvres fines et transparentes de Bellatrix Lestrange se transformèrent en un joli cœur rouge et avenant.

-Cessez de faire l'imbécile, professeur, et suivez-moi. J'ai été envoyée par l'Ordre pour vous récupérer.

Stupéfait, l'homme scruta le visage inconnu et repéra l'étincelle de malice qu'il recherchait.

-Nymphadora ! S'exclama t il.

Il se tue et l'observa un instant, déstabilisé.

-Vous êtes vraiment très jolie comme ça, laissa t il tomber bien malgré lui.

Les pommettes de la jeune femme se colorèrent de rouge et elle se détourna sans rien dire. Songeur, Severus Snape la suivit dans le dédale du Manoir des Jedusor. Peut-on refaire sa vie en une seule parole ?

Albus était assis à la table des professeurs, Minerva à sa droite et Severus à sa gauche. Son regard était planté sur son thé et sa tartine de confiture de lait (humm !). Son silence était aussi bruyant que les élèves assis en plein breakfast devant lui. Les deux enseignants se regardaient avec effarement, l'air de se dire « mais-qu'est-ce-qui-se-passe-ici-c'est-quoi-encore-son-problème-à-çui-là-et-pourquoi-y-tape-pas-la-converse-comme-d'habitude ? ».

-Alors Severus, vous vous êtes remis de votre petit séjour au Manoir des Jedusor ? Fit brusquement Albus sans quitter sa tartine des yeux.

Grimace de la part du concerné.

-Et vous Minerva, cela s'arrange avec votre ménage ?

Grognement et soupir du côté droit.

-Hum… Murmura le vieil homme, concentré sa nourriture.

Plusieurs rides soucieuses avaient barré son front, et ses yeux s'étaient plissés douloureusement. Il releva enfin la tête et observa le jeune Harry Potter à la table des Gryffondors. Préoccupé par apparemment quelque chose, le jeune homme touillait son porridge d'un air pas vraiment convaincu. Il leva soudain les yeux et son regard croisa celui du professeur Dumbledore.

L'adolescent et le vieil homme s'étaient légèrement éloignés depuis la bataille au ministère et leur mystérieuse discussion dans le bureau du professeur. Seulement, le regard qu'ils échangeaient donnait l'impression du contraire. Incompréhension, désespoir, fatigue cumulée, mais aussi une lueur d'espoir, tels étaient les ingrédients qu'on pouvait lire dans les deux paires d'yeux qui se fixaient.

Harry baissa enfin les yeux et entreprit difficilement de manger une partie de la gamelle devant lui.

L'échange silencieux était passé invisible aux yeux de la majorité de la grande salle. Seules trois personnes avaient étés les vrais spectateurs. Minerva, Severus et Drago étaient à présent emplis d'effroi devant le mot qui leur venait à l'esprit suite à l'échange : _Inévitable. _

Qu'est-ce qui était inévitable ? La mort. Le désespoir. La promesse d'une rencontre. Inévitable.

Albus entreprit, lentement, de manger la tartine confiturée. Son thé était tiède quand il le porta à sa bouche. Enfin, il s'essuya les mains et la bouche avec une serviette et se laissa aller dans le siège. Le chant mélodieux de Fumseck fit sursauter la grande salle. L'oiseau se posa sur la table, devant son compagnon, et tendit patiemment le cou, bec grand ouvert. Le Directeur fit apparaître papier et plume, et, vite-fait, bien-fait, glissa quatre morceaux de papier griffonnés dans le bec du Phénix. Puis, il se leva et disparut derrière la porte du fond.

Les deux professeurs se re-regardèrent, puis Minerva se leva et suivit les pas de son directeur et ami. Severus s'empressa de prendre le chemin vers les cachots, tandis que Drago, perturbé par la réaction de ses enseignants, prenait le chemin de son dortoir.

« C'est une nuit sans lune, ce soir », songea le vieil homme en se caressant la barbe d'un mouvement familier. Pouvait-on dire que le soleil couchant était d'une beauté rare ? C'était le même que d'habitude. Le sorcier poussa un soupir. Il se sentait décidément très vieux, trop vieux. Il était plus que temps qu'il laisse sa place à plus jeune que lui.

Mais avant, il avait quelques petites choses à faire, plus ou moins importantes.

Toc, toc, toc. Entrez!

Minerva Macgonagall entra dans la pièce, serrée de près par Severus Snape. Derrière eux entrèrent, avec hésitation, Harry Potter puis Drago Malfoy. Le vieil homme s'assit et fit signe aux quatre personnes d'en faire de même.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir, Albus ?

-Du calme, Minerva.

-Albus, je suis attendue autre-part.

-Je sais, justement.

Minerva regarda son vieil ami avec effarement.

-Je me fais vieux, jeunes gens. Et j'ai décidé de faire quelques petites choses avant de mourir.

-Albus, voyons ! Ce que vous pouvez être pessimiste !

-Minerva, j'aimerai que vous me fassiez la promesse de bien vous occuper de Miss Granger.

-Albus, vous m'avez confié une mission, je l'exécuterais jusqu'au bout.

-Donnez-moi votre main.

Minerva Macgonagall tendit sa main sans hésiter. Albus sortit sa baguette et lui prit la main avec douceur.

-Je jure sur le Serment du Feu de prendre soin à jamais de Hermione Granger, tant qu'elle aura besoin de moi.

Une langue de feu sortit de la baguette du directeur et entoura les mains des deux professeurs.

-Bien. A présent, Severus, Drago, j'aimerais que vous fassiez équipe.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Severus, j'aimerais que vous appreniez à Drago TOUT ce que vous savez sur les mangemorts, sur nous, sur vous, tout, y compris en magie.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi, monsieur ?

-Drago et vous, Severus, êtes mes meilleurs espions. J'ai besoin que vous fassiez une équipe assez parfaite pour vous sauver l'un et l'autre, au cas ou.

-Bien monsieur, c'est comme vous voulez.

-Bien. Merci. A présent, je vais vous demander, Minerva et Drago, de prendre congé, je vous envoie Severus dans quelques instants, le temps de faire quelques réglages.

-Ne soyez pas trop cachottier, Albus, c'est très mauvais pour la santé, encore pire que les bonbons au citron.

L'homme eut un sourire, et un instant, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller, avant de redevenir sombre. Minerva sourit et sortit, suivie par Drago.

-Votre main, à présent, Severus.

L'homme hésita un instant, puis obéit. Albus brandit sa baguette une nouvelle fois.

-Je jure sur le Serment du Feu de prendre soin à jamais de Drago Malfoy, de lui enseigner tout ce que je sais, et, tant que je le peux, de le sauver des griffes du mal.

La flamme rougeâtre sortit à nouveau de la baguette et enveloppa les deux mains serrées dans une écharpe de chaleur glacée.

-Merci Severus, vous pouvez sortir. Dites à Minerva de ne pas m'attendre, et de rejoindre sa protégée.

-Bien.

L'homme sortit et descendit les escaliers. La statue se referma derrière elle dans un claquement sec. Deux paires d'yeux le regardaient fixement.

-Minerva, Albus vous demande de ne pas l'attendre et de rejoindre votre protégée.

-Ah, merci.

Elle se détourna pour partir.

-Minerva.

-Oui?

-Votre protégée, c'est Granger, n'est-ce pas?

-… Oui.

-Comment va t elle?

-Bien et très mal.

Sur ces mots, la directrice disparut dans un passage secret. Le Maître des Potions plissa les yeux puis se tourna vers Drago.

-Suis-moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Et ils disparurent dans un tournant du couloir.

Mal à l'aise, ça, il l'était, Harry Potter. Surtout après ce qui venait de se passer. Qu'est que c'était, le Serment du Feu ? Et pourquoi Snape allait devoir s'occuper de Malfoy, et Macgonagall, de Hermione ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle était devenue, hein ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses… Pauvre Harry bout-de chou, il se sentait bien délaissé.

Mais pas pour longtemps…

-Harry, si je t'ai fais venir, et ceci en même temps que les trois personnes qui sont sorties de cette pièce il y a quelques secondes, c'est pour commencer ton Education.

-Mon éducation ? Mais elle est déjà faite, monsieur le directeur.

-Pas ton éducation, ton Education, avec un E majuscule.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un tutorat. Tu viens d'ailleurs d'en voir deux exemples parfait.

-Quoi… Le professeur Snape avec Drago Malfoy ? Le serment que vous avez fait ?

-Et aussi Minerva et Miss Granger.

-Hermione ! Comment va t elle ? Et où est-elle ?

-Patience, mon garçon. Chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, centrons-nous sur toi. A partir du moment où tu auras juré par Serment, je serai ton parrain. Et mon devoir sera de t'apprendre TOUT ce que je sais.

-Ah… Ah bon ? Ben… Moi, je suis assez d'accord.

-Tends ta main. Bien. A présent, réponds à ma question. Jure-tu, sur le Serment du Feu, de m'être à jamais fidèle, de prendre compte toutes les connaissances que je te donne, et d'en faire bon usage ?

-Oui.

-Bien. A présent, je jure être responsable de toi à jamais, et par le Lien qui nous unit, nous sommes à présent parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je sais, je suis très irrégulière, mais qu'importe, je n'aime pas forcer mon imagination. **

**A vous la suite !**

Hermione poussa la porte de la chambre en douceur. Devant elle s'étalait un corridor rouge et or, qu'elle traversa en rasant les tapisseries. C'était la deuxième nuit qu'elle passait chez Minerva, et elle venait, de nouveau, de faire un rêve sur son passé. Elle toqua à la porte de son mentor et attendit.

De l'autre côté, Minerva développait le terme "juron" en paragraphes et sous-paragraphes en se prenant les pieds dans, successivement, son drap, sa couverture, le tapis et son chat. Ce fut donc tout échevelée et haletante qu'elle ouvrit la porte à la jeune fille.

-Excusez-moi de vous dérangez, Minerva, mais je viens de faire un rêve des plus troublants, et j'aimerais vous le raconter avant de l'oublier.

Minerva la regarda, indécise, se demandant s'il fallait l'étrangler ou l'écouter. Elle opta finalement pour la deuxième solution, et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la cuisine en quête d'une théière et de sachets de thé.

-Je vous écoute. Racontez-moi tout.

-C'était dans une salle avec une table et des chaises de chaque côté. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, vous étiez assise derrière la table, et vous aviez une sorte de petite horloge devant vous.

_-Bien. Je veux que vous sachiez, Miss Granger, qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de céder à des demandes. Mais pour vous… Je crois que vous le mériter. _

_-Merci beaucoup, professeur. C'est très aimable à vous. _

_-Soyons précises sur un point, Miss. Je ne veux sous AUCUN prétexte que, lors d'un de vos retours dans le temps, vous vous montriez à deux au même endroit. Vous savez, énormément de sorciers sont morts ou ont fini à Azkaban parce qu'ils ont essayé de changer le passé. Vous devez respecter le cycle du temps, les règles. Si vous désobéissez, vous serez punie comme il se doit. Des questions ? _

_-Aucune, madame, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ce que vous faites pour moi. _

_-En effet, j'ai dû remplir un nombre incalculable de paperasses, faire jouer une majorité de mes relations, mais là n'est pas le problème. Le fait est que nous vous faisons tous confiance, moi en premier. _

_-Je ne vous décevrais pas, je vous le promets. _

_-Merci. Tenez, prenez le Retourneur, et n'oubliez surtout pas ses règles. Bon appétit !_

_-Merci ! A vous aussi madame. _

Vous m'avez souris, et je suis sortie. La dernière image que j'ai est de vous, vous aviez l'air absent en regardant la cheminée.

-Hum…

Minerva plissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi Diable fallait-il qu'elle rêve sans cesse d'elle ?

-Professeur ?

-Hum… ?

-J'ai une question.

"Allons bon, je parie qu'elle va me demander si elle peut utiliser un Retourneur de Temps pour changer le passé."

-Est-ce que nous avons toujours étés très proches au point d'avoir une relation ?

"Ah non, raté."

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression, mais dans la conversation que nous avons eue, nous semblions très proches. En tout cas, on pouvait sentir quelque chose dans l'air. Vous aviez l'air inquiète pour moi.

-…

"Que répondre à ça ?"

-Hum… Vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre. Je propose que l'on retourne se coucher, et d'oublier ce rêve, si vous voulez.

-Non. Nous devons finir notre conversation. C'est vrai, j'avais avec vous une relation particulière, différente de celle des autres élèves. Une relation amicale. Vous êtes brillante, Hermione, et c'est ça que j'apprécie en vous.

-Vous le pensez réellement ?

-Oui.

Minerva vit les yeux de sa protégée se remplir d'eau, et elle éclata en sanglots. Stupéfaite, elle s'approcha avec douceur de la jeune fille et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

-Hermione… Voyons, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Mais celle –ci se dégagea et se rua hors de la cuisine, en larmes.

-Hermione !

Mais le cri désespéré du professeur se répercuta sur la porte qui claquait.

-Hermione… Murmura t elle tout bas, déchirée par l'ignorance et l'impuissance.

-Non, Drago.

Enervé et épuisé, le jeune homme se laissa tomber par terre. C'était son premier jour de grandes vacances, et il venait déjà de goûter au programme spécial Severus Snape. Il avait énormément de mal en occlumancie, et son parrain le lui faisait largement ressentir. Mille et un souvenirs humiliants lui étaient revenus à la mémoire à une vitesse fulgurante. Il avait mal et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, se reposer.

-Tu peux faire une pause de dix minutes, profite-en pour protéger tes souvenirs et pensées.

Le Maître des Potions se redressa silencieusement et observa son élève.

"Mon Dieu, c'est fou comme il ressemble à Lucius. Même carrure, même visage, même yeux et même cheveux. Faites qu'il ne tourne pas comme lui, par pitié, je désire si peu revoir cette douleur que j'ai vu sur Son visage lorsqu'Il a été Marqué."

Drago se releva et fixa son tuteur.

-Je suis prêt.

-Bien. A trois… Trois ! _Legilimens ! _

Le sort le frappa de plein fouet, et le jeune homme se plia en deux en gémissant, mais en tenant bon. Il sentait la présence de son professeur qui tentait de s'insinuer en lui, mais son esprit continuait de faire blocage. Soudain, l'intrus changea de tactique et s'empressa de forcer une partie de son cerveau que le jeune homme n'avait pas protégée. Drago sursauta d'horreur. Cette partie était celle de ses rêves.

Le sort cessa aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Le professeur Rogue avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, et son air bizarre accentua le malaise de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? Bredouilla t il.

Allons bon, voilà qu'il se mettait à bégayer !

-Dis-moi, Drago, tu ne serais pas homosexuel, par hasard ?

Il faillit s'étouffer.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Ce rêve que je viens de voir… Tu l'as vu ?

-Non. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Hum… Mieux vaut que je ne t'en dise rien pour le moment. Nous verrons plus tard. Je te signale que tu ne dois pas seulement protéger tes pensées, mais également tout ce qui a trait au mental. Prépare-toi.

Drago l'observa attentivement. Ce pouvait-il que… ? Non, impossible. Ce rêve était en lui-même dur à admettre, alors pour que son mentor puisse le voir… Non, vraiment, il n'y croyait pas. Enfin, il l'espérait…

-Vois-tu, Harry, Hogwarts est une école à part. Personnellement, je pense qu'elle est vivante. En tant que directeur, je suis uni à l'école, je la sens respirer, bouger, vivre. Un jour, un autre viendra me remplacer, et lui aussi sentira la vie qui s'échappe d'ici.

Albus Dumbledore posa sa main à plat sur un mur, et ferma les yeux.

-Harry… Connais-tu la devise de l'école ?

-_Draco Dormiens Numquam Titillandus. _

-Et sais-tu ce qu'elle signifie ?

-Euh… Non.

-Elle signifie **Ne chatouillez pas le dragon qui dort. **

-C'est une devise étrange.

-Il y a bien longtemps, quatre fondateurs créèrent Hogwarts, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie qui devint par la suite la plus renommée. Ils avaient pour nom : Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff et Salazar Slytherin. Ils créèrent les quatre maisons, et tu connais la suite…

-Oui, Hermione m'en avait parlé. Le chapeau de Gryffindor devint le choipeaux et Slytherin se sépara des autres à cause d'une histoire comme quoi il ne fallait pas accepter les enfants de Muggles comme sorciers.

-Exact. Seulement, l'Histoire de Poudlard ne dit pas ce qui se passa ensuite. Les Fondateurs se retrouvèrent un jour, et décidèrent de donner vie à l'école. Pour cela, ils lancèrent ensemble un charme qui devait durer l'éternité, un charme qui faisait que leurs pouvoirs et leurs atouts seraient transmis de générations en générations aux élus qu'ils choisiraient au fil des ans. Puis, ils disparurent et plus personne ne les revit. On raconte qu'ils sont entre ces murs qu'ils font vivre, et on raconte également qu'ils sont sur la Terre de Légende Avalon. Qu'en pense-tu ?

-Hermione m'a un jour dit que certaines personnes pensaient que Poudlard était construit sur les Terres d'Avalon. Si c'est le cas, alors les deux rumeurs disent vrai.

Albus sourit. Les déductions de Harry lui plaisaient, il ne regrettait décidément pas d'avoir prêter Serment.

-C'est rigoureusement exact.

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait.

-Cela te dirait-il, un poulet braisé, Harry ?

-Avec plaisir, monsieur.

-Nous finirons donc notre conversation à table.

-Hermione ?

La voix hésitante de Minerva se répercuta sur les murs du couloir. Elle avait toujours interdit à Hermione de sortir du château pendant les cours, mais à présent que c'était les grandes vacances, la jeune fille avait carte blanche.

Minerva poussa un soupir. Le château était si vaste ! Comment faire pour retrouver une jeune fille amnésique et qui se cachait d'elle ?

La jeune femme s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux, laissant la magie des lieux s'imprégner dans sa peau et ses vêtements.

-Aide-moi ! Souffla t elle, sans bien savoir à qui elle parlait. Une respiration lui répondit, et elle sentit ses pieds bouger touts seuls.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle ouvrit les yeux, et aperçut Hermione qui sanglotait dans un coin d'un mur. Elle ignorait totalement où elle était, et cela lui importait peu. Son seul souci était Hermione, et elle s'accroupit à côté de cette dernière en silence.

-Hermione… Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas… Je ne pourrai rien faire tant que tu ne m'auras rien dis…

Hermione sanglotait, elle semblait à peine entendre les paroles de son professeur à travers l'épaisse couche de brouillard comateux qu'elle sentait autour d'elle.

-Je… Je ne… Je ne veux pas être ton amie !

-Mais tu n'es pas mon amie, Hermione, non, tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es ma protégée.

-Mais je ne veux pas être que ta protégée !

Minerva se troubla. Que dire ? La Hermione Granger qu'elle connaissait n'aurait jamais réagi comme cela.

-Et que voudrais-tu que je sois, pour toi, Hermione ?

-Je sais pas, renifla la jeune fille, je veux que tu sois différente de quand j'étais encore ton élève, je veux vivre avec toi pour toujours ! Dès que j'ai commencé à avoir les rêves, j'ai su que je ne devais pas te quitter, parce que je rêvais tout le temps de toi !

Minerva marqua un temps.

-Hermione… Ma puce…

Elle soupira et attrapa la jeune fille pour la serrer dans ses bras. Malgré elle, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Hermione, ce dont tu parle, là, c'est… C'est de l'Amour.

Elle renifla et la regarda tendrement.

-Une beauté comme toi… Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre, ma puce, tu mérites mieux.

Hermione ressentit les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux, et attrapant le visage de sa tutrice, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Ah, bonsoir Severus ! Vous avez faim ?

-Moi non, mais Drago oui.

-Ah, je comprends. Comment allez-vous, monsieur Malfoy ?

Ce dernier lui lança un regard indéfinissable, puis regarda Harry, assis à la droite du professeur Dumbledore.

-Albus, je peux vous entretenir sur un point ? Demanda calmement Severus.

-Bien sûr. Drago, viens donc manger avec Harry.

Le directeur et le Maître des Potions s'écartèrent de la table.

-Albus, je viens de faire une séance d'occlumancie avec Drago, et j'ai… Malencontreusement… Atteint une partie de son cerveau qu'il n'avait pas protégé, la partie des rêves, plus exactement.

-Ho ho, voilà qui est mauvais. Et qu'avez-vous vu ?

-Un fantasme de Drago. Sur Potter. Drago Malfoy est amoureux de Harry Potter, monsieur.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les deux adolescents, comme s'ils craignaient quelque chose. Drago évitait prudemment de toucher le Gryffindor, et Harry levait les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

-Hum, cela expliquerait alors beaucoup de choses. Je vais tester Harry pour voir ce qu'il ressent. Discrètement, bien sûr.

-Albus…

-Hum ?

-N'oubliez pas que Drago va avoir 17 ans en août.

-Et alors ?

-C'est un Veela, Albus ! Vous savez ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

Regard tranquille de la part du Directeur.

-Bien sûr. Et c'est bien pour ça que j'attends la suite avec impatience.

_Et vous ? Vous l'attendez (avec impatience) la suite ? Lol, à bientôt tout le monde !_


	5. Chapter 5

Minerva se sentit basculer.

"_ Stoooooppppppppp ! Mais c'est pas possible d'embrasser comme ça ! Minerva, ressaisie-toi, t'as pas fais ton service militaire pour rien, quand même ! Aoouuchh, mon Dieu, mais c'est une vraie cannibale ! Oh là là, et dire que je suis censée l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire ! Dans peu de temps, je sens que c'est sa petite culotte que je vais l'aider à retrouver…"_

Hermione, quant à elle, embrassait à pleine bouche la femme qui, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, l'avait faîte basculer sous elle. Des flashs crépitants, douloureux même s'incrustaient dans sa tête, des pensées, des souvenirs, des connaissances qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir. En plus de tout cela, la saveur de la bouche de Minerva achevait de la monter au sixième ciel, et elle sentait également que si cette dernière continuait ainsi à passer ses mains sous sa cape puis progressivement sous son haut, elle n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre le septième ciel.

Soudain, Minerva interrompit le baiser et leva vivement la tête. Des pas se faisait entendre, et ils se rapprochaient à toute vitesse. Les deux femmes se levèrent d'un bond, Hermione murmura un sortilège et la bosse de la statue de la sorcière à côté d'elles s'ouvrit silencieusement. La jeune femme y précipita sa partenaire et se jeta dans le trou à sa suite. Elles dévalèrent une pente douce et Minerva se retrouva sur sa préfète préférée. Se redressant lentement, elle leva la tête et observa attentivement les stalactites de l'étrange passage.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans un passage secret menant à Pré-au-Lard.

-Quoi ?

-C'est Harry qui me l'a fait découvrir.

-Potter ! Ah, celui-là il va m'entendre !

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Minerva baissa son regard sur Hermione. La jeune fille la regardait d'un regard étrange, presque songeur. Une certaine rougeur colorait ses joues, son souffle était court et son front commençait lentement à s'embraser.

Minerva soupira et se leva doucement.

-Allez Hermione, on rentre.

-Minerva…

-Non, Hermione. Il faut que nous parlions.

-Minerva, je…

-Je suis très mal à l'aise, Hermione. Je te rappelle que tu es amnésique.

-Mais Minerva, je me…

-Lève-toi, et ne dis rien. Je n'aime pas avoir les gens quand ils ne sont pas conscients de ce qu'ils font.

-Professeur MacGonagall !

Minerva eut un sursaut et baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme assise en tailleur sur le sol de pierre. Le petit sourire sur les lèvres de celle-ci lui fit hausser les sourcils.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et embrassa doucement mais rapidement son professeur. Puis elle remonta la pente et colla son oreille contre la paroi.

Minerva mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Les mots "baiser", "Harry", "passage secret" et "amnésique" se frayaient lentement un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Soudain, deux neurones se connectèrent, et la petite ampoule de l'idée se dressa d'un bond, tout illuminée, au-dessus de sa tête.

-Hermione, commença lentement Minerva, comment savais-tu que ce passage existait ? Comment savais-tu que c'était Harry Potter qui te l'avait montré ?

Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de parler.

-C'est bon, qui que ce soit, il est parti, on peut sortir.

Elle murmura une vague formule en tapotant trois fois la paroi. Aussitôt celle-ci s'ouvrit, et la jeune femme sortit à l'air libre avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Minerva la suivit d'un bond, et l'attrapant par le bras, la colla contre la statue, avec aucune possibilité d'échappatoire.

-Hermione ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Je veux des réponses.

Hermione réprima un sourire. Minerva la surprendrait toujours.

-C'est simple, quand tu m'as embrassé, tout est revenu en vrac, tout d'avant l'accident avec Rogue.

Minerva la regarda un instant, stupéfaite, puis lâcha :

-Mais… Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

-J'ai essayé, mais tu es pire que moi question obstination, alors j'ai décidé de te le dire quand tes neurones se seront connectés.

Minerva poussa un grognement et le sourire de Hermione s'élargit.

-Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ?

Le sourire de Hermione se figea.

-Comment ça ?

-Avant de sortir de la grotte ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassée ?

-Mais… Parce que j'en avais envie depuis longtemps !

Prise de court, Minerva relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait su le bras de son élève.

-Ah… Ah bon ?

-Oui. Pas toi ?

-Euh… Si.

-Et ben alors ? Action, réaction !

Minerva eut un étrange sourire en coin.

-Euh… Minerva ?

Sans répondre, celle-ci la pressa un peu plus contre la pierre, et se penchant sur elle, l'embrassa avec passion (et des éclats de noisette, humm).

HPHPHP

-Tu sais, Harry, si ça se trouve, tu es un des héritiers des Fondateurs.

-Oui, bien sûr professeur, comme si j'avais besoin de publicité supplémentaire pour être un peu plus célèbre.

-Allons, allons, ne sois pas ironique Harry, et écoute franchement ce que j'ai à te dire. Si j'ai fait prononcer le Serment de Feu à Severus, Minerva et toi, ce n'est pas pour rien. Severus s'occupe de Drago, Minerva de Hermione Granger et moi de toi.

-Ca fait trois, professeur. Or, les Fondateurs étaient quatre, et de quatre maisons différentes. Hermione et moi sommes de la même maison.

-Tout à fait exact. Mais sais-tu seulement ce que le choipeaux avait dit à Miss Granger lors de la répartition ?

-Euh… Ben non.

-Evidemment. Il lui a fait remarquer qu'elle aurait bien eu sa place à Hufflepuff. Cela ne te rappelle rien ?

-Si. Moi. Il lui a vraiment dis ça ?

-Oui. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Euh… Non.

-Hermione est le genre de jeune fille qui répugne à mentir. Sa loyauté, son innocence tout comme son sens de la droiture et de la justice font d'elle une personne juste et sur qui on peut se reposer. Or, la maison de Hufflepuff est caractérisée par l'honnêteté. Ton amie aurait tout à fait eu sa place là-bas.

-Je vois, fit lentement Harry, mais alors, ça voudrait dire que moi, à Gryffindor, Malfoy, à Serpentard et Hermione à Hufflepuff… Nous pourrions en effet être les héritiers des fondateurs ?

-Oui. Reste à savoir quelle personne représente l'héritage de Serdaigle… Au fait, connais-tu l'histoire de la dispute entre Gryffindor et Serpentard ?

-Ben oui, tout le monde la connaît. Salazar voulait que seuls les sangs purs étudient à Poudlard, alors que Gryffindor et les autres voulaient que tous les sorciers, même les enfants de Muggles viennent étudier à Poudlard.

-Ca, c'est la version officielle. En vérité, Godric et Salazar étaient profondément amoureux. Mais leurs caractères étaient complètement opposés.

-Ca passe ou ça casse !

-En gros, oui. Après une dispute de couple, ils se sont séparés et l'atmosphère n'a plus été la même sur le chantier de Poudlard. Finalement, Serpentard a quitté Poudlard, et le château n'a pas été terminé.

-Mais… Il est pourtant complet, maintenant, non ?

-Oui. Mais c'est parce que les quatre fondateurs se sont retrouvés plusieurs années après. Ils ont lancé le charme dont je t'ai déjà parlé et ont définitivement disparu.

-Etrange…

-Non, simplement magique.

-Euh… J'aurai voulu savoir… Serpentard et Gryffindor, c'était pas deux hommes ?

-Si. Pourquoi ?

-Ben… Euh… C'est un peu bizarre, non ?

-Tu n'as jamais vu deux hommes s'aimer ?

-Si, mais pas des héros. Un héros, c'est censé être hétéro, pour ne pas choquer le public.

-C'est vrai, c'est la mentalité générale. Et c'est aussi ce qui se pensait à l'époque des Fondateurs. Tu imagines ? Des sorciers homosexuels ! Une double raison pour les brûler…

-Mais quelle fut la cause de leur dispute ?

-Salazar voulait s'installer avec Godric en couple à Poudlard. Mais Godric n'était pas d'accord, il disait que ça porterait préjudices à la réputation de l'école. Il voulait continuer à vivre leur amour en secret. Godric était extrêmement têtu, et Salazar terriblement orgueilleux. Ils ont fini par se séparer, la présence de l'un étant devenue insupportable à l'autre.

Un silence suivi la tirade d'Albus. Pensif, Harry piocha dans le bocal de bonbons au citron. Fumseck, le phénix, laissa échapper une note mélodieuse qu réchauffa l'atmosphère.

Toc, toc !

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Severus Snape entra, en compagnie de Drago.

-Ah, Severus. Nous vous attendions. Harry, tu veux bien patienter derrière la porte avec Drago, s'il te plaît ? J'ai à parler en privé avec ton professeur.

Harry se leva tranquillement, prit une poignée de bonbons et sortit suivi de Drago.

-Merci. Un bonbon, Severus ?

-Non merci, je n'aime pas le citron.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Harry et Drago étaient assis par terre, côte à côte, contre le mur.

-Un bonbon, Drago ?

-J'aime pas les bonbons au citron.

-Tu aimes quel parfum ?

-Réglisse.

Harry marmonna un vague sortilège et quelques bonbons changèrent d'apparence.

-Voilà.

-Merci.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as appris, récemment ?

-Légilimencie.

-Ouille. Avec Snape, en plus.

-Mouais. Je suis pas très doué pour ça.

-C'est normal. Snape est le Légilimens le plus puissant après Dumbledore. A peu près comme Voldemort.

-Ah bon ?

-Tu savais pas ?

-Non. J'ai beaucoup de peine à lui résister.

-Eh ben au moins, t'y arrives à moitié, c'est déjà ça.

-Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ? S'enquit Drago, désireux de changer de sujet.

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé des fondateurs. Je te raconte ?

-Si tu veux.

HPHPHP

-Vous lui avez raconté l'histoire des fondateurs ?

-Bien sûr. Vous avez parlé à Drago à propos de sa veelaïté ?

-Non, pas encore.

-Nous sommes le 30 août dans une semaine, Severus. Ce ne sera sûrement pas Lucius Malfoy qui parlera à son fils de sa particularité. N'est-ce pas, Severus ?

-Hum, oui je sais. Je le ferais ce soir.

-Bien. Descendons, voulez-vous, il faut que je parle à Minerva.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait, en ce moment, fit Severus d'un air songeur, ça ne doit sûrement pas être drôle de s'occuper tout le temps de Granger.

A des lieux de là, Minerva gémissait de plaisir contre son élève. Ayant bien pesé le pour et le contre, elles s'étaient réfugiées dans les appartements de Minerva.

A présent, elles vivaient un moment intense, plongées dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Tous leurs habits, de la cravate au soutien-gorge, étaient tombés à terre. Dans un soupir, Hermione crispa ses mains contre les hanches de sa partenaire. Celle-ci, de ses doigts agiles, jouait avec la jolie paire de seins arrondis qui la narguaient. Sa bouche, puis sa langue, suivit le tracé du cou de Hermione et atterrit sur sa clavicule, faisant voir milles et uns délices à la jeune fille. Doucement, très doucement, il fit remonter les deux mains de ses hanches sur sa poitrine. Hermione retourna Minerva et malaxa vivement les seins de celle-ci, tournant sensuellement autour des tétons sans pour autant les toucher. Un léger ronronnement de plaisir se fit entendre, et Minerva traça de doux arcs et dessins sans queue ni tête dans le dos de son aimée, descendant tout en douceur sur la chute de reins tant attirante. Ses mains survolèrent la raie des fesses fermes et vinrent se poser sur les cuisses, quelques doigts caressant l'intérieur mystérieux et défendu. Hermione s'empara vivement des tétons avec ses pouces, dans une douce vengeance. Minerva soupira et la retourna vivement. Ses mains se firent comme des brûlures au fur et à mesure qu'elles frôlaient le corps frémissant de Hermione, et finalement descendirent entre les deux cuisses, qu'elle écarta sans rencontrer aucune résistance. Sa main caressa avec douceur les deux lèvres grandes ouvertes du sexe de la jeune femme, puis descendit sur le petit bouton en feu qu'elle tritura, massa du mieux qu'elle put. Haletante, tendue comme un arc, Hermione se sentait écrasée par la masturbation, toute son attention était dirigée vers la main de Minerva, cette main qui lui procurait tellement de plaisir et de chaleur. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti ça, et lorsque enfin l'orgasme la submergea, et qu'elle s'écroula, pantelante, l'immense bien-être qu'elle ressentit la détendit complètement. Soudain, elle songea que Minerva n'était peut-être pas dans le même état qu'elle, et elle s'empressa de palier à la demande que sa conscience muette lui faisait entendre. Retournant Minerva vivement, haletant autant qu'elle, elle fit parcourir frénétiquement sa main contre le ventre plat de celle-ci. Malgré son inexpérience, elle trouva rapidement comment faire, c'est-à-dire en introduisant lentement un, puis deux, puis trois doigts dans le vagin de Minerva. En appuyant contre divers endroits, elle s'aperçut que Minerva avait différentes réactions de plaisir. Lorsqu'elle alla caresser un certain point sensible plus profondément, Minerva souleva violemment ses hanches, entourant les hanches de la jeune fille avec ses jambes. Hermione sentit soudain quelque chose de chaud couler sur ses doigts, et rassurée sur l'état de sa partenaire, elle se laissa glisser dans les bras de celle-ci, retirant ses doigts et les posant sur les hanches de Minerva. Dans un silence bienfaisant, seulement troublé par leurs respirations, elles plongèrent dans un état léthargique qui était fait pour durer longtemps.

Toc, toc !

-Minerva, vous êtes là ? J'aimerais vous parler, s'il vous plaît.

**Et voilà ! Mon premier lemon concernant les couples homosexuels, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? **

**Pour répondre et donner des conseils, c'est en bas à gauche... **


End file.
